Disclosed are an antibacterial item protector and methods for production thereof. By placing toothbrushes or other items in the Item Protector before or between uses, the item is protected from contamination by microbes, thereby making the item protector suitable for use wherever sanitary conditions are not known to exist. The item protector is preferably constructed of materials that are permeable to vapors so that enclosed items may dry, but substantially impermeable to liquids which can carry contaminants. The item protector also preferably has antibacterial properties and/or is constructed of material that will act as a barrier to microbial entities. The item protector is preferably disposable.
Embodiments of item protectors according to the present invention may be produced by at least two methods. One method comprises producing item protectors by bonding two separate sheets of material together. An alternative method comprises folding a single sheet of material at least once and then bonding the material in predetermined locations such that the edge of the protector comprises the fold in addition to the bonded areas. Both methods comprise a bonding step and result in item protectors in the form of a pouch or pocket with an opening adapted to allow access to the interior. Suitable methods of bonding comprise ultrasonic bonding, heat bonding, and the use of adhesives or cohesive. Where multiple item protectors are formed at once, a cutting step may also be employed to separate the completed protectors.
Item protectors according to embodiments of the present invention are suitable for use in environments including, but not limited to, hospitals, restaurants, hotels, luggage, purses, private residences, and bathrooms, and provide a safe, sanitary (alternatively antibacterial) container for placement of such items as syringes, toothbrushes, lipsticks, forks, knives, spoons, multi-purpose utensils, and the like. Preferably, embodiments of the protector of the present invention are capable of at least enveloping the working surface (such as the bristles of a toothbrush) of items (especially personal grooming items) between uses, thereby preventing those working surfaces from coming into contact with potentially contaminated surroundings.
Public health and well being provides significant challenges in maintaining contaminant-free environments. Effective methods and standards for cleaning wash rooms, medical areas, and other contamination-prone areas are difficult to enforce and determination of compliance with such methods via visual inspection is impractical. Wiping surfaces and items with towels and disinfectant wipes can often exacerbate those challenges as the towels and wipes can transport contaminants and microorganisms from one surface to another.
Clinical studies have confirmed that harmful and even deadly microorganisms can incubate on common items such as toothbrushes kept in such environments. These studies have encompassed testing of multiple types of bacteria, yeast and viruses including those capable of causing diseases of the mouth, potentially capable of affecting the health of the entire human anatomy.
Microorganisms can be everywhere in our environment and can thrive in cool dark places, just the type of places people store items such as toothbrushes. For example, moist toothbrushes left side by side in a medicine cabinet may provide a breeding ground for germs and viruses. In such environments, microorganisms such as cold and flu viruses and bacteria associated with gingivitis can travel from brush to brush. In fact, the bathroom in general can be one of the most infectious environments in the household. It is typically high in humidity and is subject to a multitude of airborne microorganisms, including those that may be dispersed with each flush of a toilet. Chemical treatments, dishwashing, boiling, autoclaving and even microwaving is typically either ineffective at killing large numbers and groups of microorganisms or renders items such as toothbrushes unusable. Special disinfecting equipment for such items is available, but is expensive.
The ability for a person to store items like their toothbrush in a reduced-germ environment, therefore, is desirable. The present invention seeks to address this need by providing an economical multi-purpose protector (and methods of producing the same) that is adapted to provide a place that provides a barrier between potentially unsanitary surroundings and is suitable for use with items such as, but not limited to, syringes, toothbrushes, lipsticks, mouth guards, & utensils.